


A Slytherin's weekness

by Yuulittledemon



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Forehead Kisses, Gryffindor Choi Beomgyu, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Choi Soobin, Hufflepuff Huening Kai, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hugs, M/M, Mentioned Park Jimin (BTS), Ravenclaw Kang Taehyun, Slytherin Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulittledemon/pseuds/Yuulittledemon
Summary: “You know what they say”, Yeonjun raises his eyebrows without looking at Taehyun, “Slytherins are whipped for Hufflepuffs.”
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	A Slytherin's weekness

What a beautiful end of winter day at Hogwarts. Students start to go out more and more, finally leaving their common rooms and leave behind them a peaceful silence that Yeonjun missed very much. There are still a few students left, the Slytherin notices a few 6th years taking advantage of the quietness of their common rooms to go study there instead of going to the library, making the 7th year smile at how he used to do this as well when he was too lazy to go there. There’s also a few hufflepuff first years running around, laughing loudly when their prefect asks them to ‘stop and comeback give me back my wand!’. Yeonjun’s face illuminates at their innocence and sighs, how come is it already his last year at Hogwarts? It feels like it was just yesterday that he was sorted in Slytherin and met his amazing 4 close friends. Just as he is thinking of them, his younger ravenclaw friend comes to sit beside him, book in hand, acknowledging him with a smile before looking back at his book.

“Good day Yeonjun-hyung.”

Yeonjun smiles, greeting Taehyun back while ruffling his dark chocolate hair earning a smile from the younger.

“What are you doing indoors while your other house mates are enjoying the weather? People watching?”, asks the 6th year ravenclaw, not once leaving his head from his book. Yeonjun pouts a little from the lack of attention and brings his left arm around his friend’s shoulder. “Just lost in thoughts… It’s already my last year here, can you believe it?”

“Of course, your hair is already getting white.”

Slapping his friend and crossing his arms, Yeonjun mumbles about the white hair being because of how much he dyes it, Taehyun only shaking his head and smiling as a response. The two friends stay in silence for a while, enjoying each other’s company. Yeonjun continues to watch younger student being young, only stopping once his gaze locks with his friend’s laughing figure ahead of him.

Ah, Soobin. Choi Soobin is a 7th year hufflepuff that Yeonjun liked instantly since they met. The hufflepuff has the cutest looking face and adorable dimples. His smile can light up a whole room and his laugh- don’t get Yeonjun started on his laugh- the Slytherin made his lifetime goal to make Soobin laugh as much as he can to hear him laugh. He also likes to tease the taller a lot and sometimes, _really not_ that often, fakes kissing him just to see his adorable surprised face and blush covering his eatable ears. What, his skin is just like yummy food. Nothing weird there. Ok maybe it is weird and maybe he bit his friend’s ear once because he was hungry but it was only one time ok please don’t stare at him like that…

Coming back to his senses, Yeonjun finally notices his other hufflepuff friend Hueningkai laughing besides Soobin, his hysterical laughter bringing the attention of multiple other students on them, including Taehyun's. It isn’t long before the Slytherin’s attention is back on his taller friend however, smile widening as he glances at his friend’s dimples.

The ravenclaw besides him sighs, his left arm supporting his head with his book lying on his lap, looking at their friends ahead of them.

“You know what they say”, Yeonjun raises his eyebrows without looking at him, “Slytherins are whipped for Hufflepuffs.”

The Slytherin hums at his friend, too focused on his crush to care. Hearing Taehyun chuckle and mumbling ‘you didn’t even notice’, Yeonjun’s head snaps to his left and groans loudly, slapping his friend’s arm again at the realization of his words.

“I swear if we weren’t friends you’d be dead!”, Taehyun looks at the older blue haired with a smirk before bringing his attention back to their two oblivious friends, his smirk turning into a warm smile at the way Kai animatedly talks with Soobin.

“Oh…Ohohohoh.” Glancing worriedly at the Slytherin besides him, Taehyun doesn’t have time to ask anything as the other slaps his shoulder and exclaims in a singsong voice, “If what you said is true”, Taehyun’s eyes widen, already knowing where his friend is going, "Shouldn’t you be in Slytherin as well?”

“Who should be in Slytherin?” Yeonjun and Taehyun gaps at the sudden arrival of their two hufflepuff friends, Taehyun’s mouth hanging open and Yeonjun’s hands moving everywhere in an attempt to appear casual (?). Kai looks at the two one by one before tilting his head to his right, making Taehyun gulp, not at all knowing what to say for once.

In an attempt to say anything, Yeonjun laughs loudly, an obvious awkward laugh nobody seems to notice except the ravenclaw, and brings Taehyun to his side, patting his left arm with his hand. “This guy right there! Don’t you see how cunning he is? All the comeback he gives us? A true Slytherin, yes!” Continuing with his weird awkward laugh, Yeonjun glances at Taehyun and relaxes his shoulders when he notices Soobin’s gaze on him.

“Yeonjun, are you alright?”

“I’m good! Don’t worry your pretty self Soobinie!”, freezing at his words, Yeonjun’s ears reddens and the Slytherin stutters, “Uh I mean, I’m fine bro don’t worry…~”

The four friends stay in silence until they hear the contagious laughter of their last close friend coming from the corridors.

“Yo guys!! You’ll never guess what Jimin-hyung told me he’d get me if I get good grades- uh what’s up with you guys?”

Seeing an opportunity, Yeonjun gasps loudly again and grabs his younger Gryffindor friend’s arm and brings him into a powerful hug, “BEOMGYU! Thanks Merlin…”

The 16 years old’s shoulders shakes from laughing too much as he hugs his friend back, jumping a little after backing off from his friend. “Woah Yeonjun-hyung what happened for you to be all affectionate out of a sudden?” 

The rest of the group smiles at the exchange, “I missed you! We didn’t get to hang out today and I wanted to see my best friend.” Beomgyu aww’s at his older friend and almost brings him back into a hug until he stops and smirks, alerting everyone. A smirking Gyu is a dangerous Gyu.

“Whatever you’re thinking, don’t.” Taehyun’s warning has no effect on the Gryffindor however as he brings his hands together and, with a smile that covers his whole face, yells, “You finally confessed! Thanks Merlin! I’ve had enough of your pinning seriously. I hope it means no more heart eyes to Soobin-hyung and no more being the third wheel!”

Laughing with closed eyes and stomach aching, Beomgyu stops at the unsettling silence that surrounds his group of friends and slowly opens his eyes, “Uh guys…?”

“I KNEW IT!” explains a rather exited Hyuka who turns towards his older housemate, “I knew it! You own me chocolate frogs hyung! Hahaha!” Yeonjun’s eyes are wide and his ears are redder than before, matching with Soobin who slowly hides his face away with his hands.

“WAIT! You didn’t actually confess?” Taehyun shakes his head and sits back down, scratching his arm and giggling slightly at Beomgyu’s wide eyes.

“Bro I’m so sorry! Merlin, you can curse me all you want! I’m a bad best friend!” Yeonjun sighs and shakes his head, bringing his arm up to hug Beomgyu sideways, “Nah don’t worry bro, It’s been a while since I should've done it so it’s fine.”

“Well uh… I have to go! Yeah, I gotta study man, if I wanna get the new Nimbus 2003!! See you later!”, and with that, Beomgyu is gone as fast as he came. Kai and Taehyun glance at each other, the hufflepuff smiling brightly, motioning to his left arm at his friend to take it. The ravenclaw happily obliges and takes a hold of his Kai’s arm, the hufflepuff kissing his forehead and giving him his book he almost forgot, before waving at his still red looking friends and mouthing a word of encouragement to the Slytherin.

An awkward silence takes place between the two 7th years. While Yeonjun is thankful his friends let them get some space to talk, it doesn’t help him courage up to confess to Soobin. What should he do?

“Is it true?”, Soobin turns to his Slytherin friend, “What Beomgyu said, I mean.”

Here’s his chance! “Yeah, I mean, I like you, I mean… Yeah, I, Soobinie… Uh…”, the other giggles and looks down, bringing his hand to his neck. “I’m so bad at this, I just really like you Soobin and I wanted to know if you… wanted to go on a date with me? Just to see where…”, Yeonjun motions at them, “…this could go?”

There’s a silence again but this time it’s pleasant and the hufflepuff prefect looks at him with warm eyes and smiles at him, dimples showing, “Of course Yeonjun. I’ve…actually been waiting for this moment to happen.”

Yeonjun sighs and hugs Soobin, startling him as he puts his head on top of the other’s, “Finally, sorry Soobinie I’ve always wanted to hold you close like that.” The hufflepuff only laughs, bringing his arms around Yeonjun’s back, enjoying the feeling of Yeonjun kissing the top of his head.

“Yeah… Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [18:27, 13/02/20]
> 
> Hello! For those who read my last BTS Hogwarts AU fic, it was this idea that I was talking about! I had the idea of Taehyun teasing Yeonjun towards the beginning of the month, since then I really wanted to write it but never really had the courage to, yet today, out of nowhere, I wrote it in one go! It's a really laid back fic, meaning it's here just to make you smile and maybe laugh, to lift your mood up, per se. So I hope you enjoyed! I was gonna make Tyunning official but then it wouldn't go like I wanted so Tyunning didn't end up together, but they could if you want ^^ I'll make sure to write more Hogwarts AU soon!
> 
> Also, now I can't write a BTS or TXT fanfic without mentioning the two groups :: In my BTS fanfics, Ningning is always Jhope's brother, and in my TXT fanfic, Jimin is always helping Beomgyu... I really love their friendship uhuhu... You guessed it, in this AU Jhope is still Hyuka's brother XD I can't help it. Just like how I can't help making Joonie and Taehyungie brothers... I love their friendships so much ::
> 
> I wanted to wait a little before posting this, but I realized that posting it on Valentine's Day was a good idea. It's already the 15 where I live but let's pretend it's still the 14~


End file.
